


Dancing in the Dark

by runningash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, lovesquare fluff week, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningash/pseuds/runningash
Summary: Just a small oneshot? I did for Lovesquare Fluff Week
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small oneshot? I did for Lovesquare Fluff Week

Adrien sighed and quietly ran his hands over the keys of the mini grand piano in the middle of his room. As he continued to play, random keys hummed while others connected to create a complete chord. 

“Kid, quit beating yourself up! I'm sure she's not mad," his kwami called from across the room while admiring his cheese.

Adrien scoffed as he got up from the bench. “She found out my identity because I forced her to." 

He groaned again and began to pace back and forth. 

“You and the bug have been dating for months now, and it was only a matter of time before something like this happened.” Plagg rolled his eyes and floated over to the music stand on the piano. “Besides, she can’t get mad. You two were tied up in the dark, and I was hungry.“ 

“I know! But what if she is mad at me? What if she thinks I'm just this lousy, rich model? I can't lose her.” He sighed and dragged his feet over to the window. 

They’d agreed to meet in his room by eleven o'clock. It was already eight minutes past eleven. 

He rested his hand against the cool glass as he looked out his bedroom window. 

He checked the time again and saw that his Lady was already 10 minutes late. He released a heavy sigh while turning to look back out the window one last time. Thoughts of her caused a slight smile to spread across his face.

“At least I'll always remember us the way we were before all this happened,” he whispered, moving his hand from the window. 

He bit his lip in an attempt to push back the lump starting to form in his throat. With a heavy heart, he slowly made his way back to his bed. 

“Uh, kid,” Plagg started, floating away from the piano and stopping in front of his chosen.

“I just need to be alone right no-” He stopped upon hearing a distinct knock on his window pane. 

He felt his heart pound in his chest as he turned slowly towards the window. His breath hitched when his gaze met the blue eyes he'd loved since the first time he'd seen them. 

“She came,” he whispered, rushing over to the window and throwing it open. 

“Hey,” she said softly, holding a tote in one hand while the other clutched the yo-yo string that was attached to whatever was above her. 

“Hey,” he said breathlessly, still in shock that she was here and that she didn't stand him up. 

She bit her lip and looked around his room “Are you going to let me in? It's a bit chilly, and these pastries are still warm.” 

Adrien shook himself out of his daze and nodded. “Yeah, of course, sorry!” 

He immediately ran over to the window, grabbed her by the waist, pulled her in, and he sat her down gently to the floor. Without letting go, he offered her his biggest smile. 

“Did you say pastries?” he beamed, glancing down at the box. 

He reached over for the tabs, and Ladybug swatted his hand away. 

She shook her head and moved the box away from him. “Nope. “ 

Adrien frowned.

“Whyyy?” he whined, glancing down at the box again. 

She set the box down on his table near the tv and turned back to him. “Pastries later. First, let’s talk. “ 

He nodded and led her to the couch. Adrien then ran his hand through his hair, effectively brushing it over to one side. 

“Actually...” she blushed, quickly ruffled his hair with her hands, and smiled. 

“My words flow better if you look a little bit more as your superhero self.” She turned and even deeper shade of red and began fiddling with her fingers. “I’m sorry that was rude."

He shook his head, taking her hands in his. “No, no! I get it. I want you to feel comfortable with both sides of me.” 

She smiled "But that’s the thing, Minou," she lifted a hand to his face and held his head close. “You're one person. Not two. I love you, Adrien. All of you."

She bit her lip and felt her eyes start to water.

“I just hope you can love all of me, too,” she whispered, her voice cracking towards the end of her statement. 

She then removed her hand from his face so she could cover her own. Tears began to slide down her cheeks.

“Hey, hey.” He pulled her towards him and engulfed her in a warm hug. “I told you before...I love you in and out of the mask. No matter what.” 

He paused to run his fingers through her pigtails. She cracked a small smile in response.

“As long as you’re not Chloé. God, please don’t be Chloé,” he mumbled into her hair. 

She laughed and gently pushed him back. “I’m not Chloé, you dork. She’s Queen Bee, or...well...was." 

Ladybug cringed a bit and then shook away the thought. That was a few years ago. They were almost 17 now. 

She took a deep breath and looked back up at him. “I’m just afraid for things to change again.” 

She traced a fake mask over his skin and smiled. He smirked, got up, rummaged through a playlist on his phone, and then connected it to his piano. She turned around on the couch and raised an eyebrow. 

“Uhh...Chaton, what are you doing?” she asked quietly. 

He pressed play and let “I'll Always Remember Us This Way” play on the piano all by itself. 

He took her hand in his and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. He then ever so softly whispered “claws out” against her hand. 

“Kitty,” she blushed, watching him smirk as his black mask appeared. 

“One dance. Let’s just pretend today didn't happen for a few minutes. It'll just be the two of us...a cat and his lady basking in the moonlight, dancing the night away." He dropped to one knee and twirled one of her hair ribbons in his free hand 

“May I have this dance, M’lady?” He pecked her lips quickly as she nodded.

He proceeded to lift her up in his arms and spin while she giggled. 

Ladybug smiled and swayed slowly with him as the music continued to fill the room. She placed one hand on his broad shoulder and the other intertwined with his. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. 

“I love you...so much," he whispered into her hair, placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

She looked up, placing her chin on his sternum and smiling at him. Ladybug memorized the look in his eyes. With each passing second, she felt herself melting from the amount of love she could feel coming from his green irises. 

“Oh, Adrien.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her height. “I’ve been in love with you for so long...ever since you gave me your umbrella in the rain.” 

She could feel him freeze in her arms.

“W-What?” He asked, his voice wavering. 

His hand reaching up to touch one of her pigtails 

“Tikki, spots off.” 

Adrien shut his eyes as the pinkish-red light from her detransformation flooded the room. The coolness of the suit gone, and left in its place was soft cotton. The pigtail that he'd been touching became loose strands of hair in his hand. 

“Your hair is down.” He smiled, smelling the scent of her shampoo. 

He did not yet dare to look down to see who his lady was. 

“Claws in,” He said pulling her closer. 

Plagg flew out of his ring, immediately “bleh-ing” at the sight of the two teens. 

“It’s about time, pigtails!” The Kwami snarked before feeling a familiar paw smack the back of his head. 

“PLAGG!” Tikki whisper-shouted through gritted teeth. 

“Wait...” Adrien paused and then grabbed the small girl by the shoulder and held her away from him. “Marinette!?” 

She bit her lip and blushed. “In the flesh.” 

Marinette chuckled in spite of her nerves. 

“It’s you...I’m so stupid how didn’t I see it? You're both so brave and loving and smart and witty.” 

“So, you’re not upset that it’s me?” She asked, feeling her stupid tears return. 

“What?” He scoffed, softly placing a hand on the small of her back to bring her closer. “God, no, Marinette. I would never be sad about something like this. You’re so incredible. I never felt like I deserved you. You're so amazing and kind." 

He blushed as his brain caught up with his heart 

“What? Cat got your tongue?” She giggled, placing a soft peck on his cheek. 

He shook his head and cupped her face. “I’ve loved you ever since you gave that giant speech while we were fighting Stoneheart. I fell in love again that day in class when you took the high road and sat in the back. The sun was hitting your face perfectly, and I started to see you in a new light.” He paused then shook his head. “However, I was dedicated to M’lady, but I’m beyond lucky to have two of the best people in my life turn out to be the same person." 

  
  


She felt her face sting with how red and hot it had become. 

“Your first day of school...I thought you had put the gum on my chair, but then later in the rain, you apologized...and you gave me your umbrella,” she chuckled softly, “After that, I was a goner.” 

“Oh, trust me, I’ve been deeply and endlessly I love with you for years.” Adrien pressed his lips onto hers and felt all their emotions crash together. He could feel her love for him radiate off of her while his love for her poured out. He pulled back, brushing his nose against hers. 

“And I’m never letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! @flashflashitsash  
Also thanks to @gryfindorcls for betaing!


End file.
